The Chamber of Friendship
by WanderingIbis
Summary: Sequel to The gryffindor and the Sytherin. Draco and Rose are back for another year at Hogwarts, but when people start getting attacked it really tests there friendship. Will their friendship survive the year?
1. Chapter 1

I opened my window so the owl that was coming could get in my window. I recognized it at once; it was Draco Malfoy's owl. The owl soared into my bedroom and perched on my bed; it knew that I would read the letter then right a swift reply. I opened Draco's letter and read it.

Dear Rose,

Well mum's still shopping, and worse I'm almost out of books! I can't stand it in Greece, at least if you were here it would be a little less boring… o.k. a lot less boring. I know you're for a fact your worried about potter because you owled me asking me if I'd heard from him… Really rose, really? I hate his guts, why would I be in touch with him. You shouldn't worry, I'm sure potters fine, hopefully he's not but you know… whatever. Write back soon, I need something to read!

Yours, Draco Malfoy Draco Malfoy

I smiled and laughed as I finished; Draco was spending his summer in Greece with his mum, he had been complaining non-stop. I wrote a quick reply back and sent it with his owl. As I watched the owl fly away, I heard mum calling me for lunch. I hurried downstairs and sat down next to Ron, mum filled my plate and I ate quickly.

A kept looking at the window, hoping Errol would come. "Has Harry written to you yet? I asked Ron. He shook his head and I sighed. We'd been trying to reach Harry all summer, but he's hasn't written us back. "I bet it's the muggles" I said. Ron nodded and looked away. Dad came busting in, and he looked grim. "What's wrong dad?" I asked. He sat down and said "It seems Harry Potter has used underage magic."

I gaped at him and said "Harry? Are you sure dad?" he nodded and I looked at Ron. We signaled to Fred and George to come with us. We all excused ourselves and went up to Ron's room to talk. "Something's going on with harry. He hasn't returned our letters and he's using magic! The muggles are probably driving him insane. You have to and get him or he'll end up expelled!" I said in a frantic whisper. Ron nodded and Fred said "Well how are we going to go and get him?" I looked at Ron and we said at the same time "Dads flying car!" We all nodded and we devised a plan.

Fred, George, and Ron are going to go tonight when everyone's asleep and I'll stay here and guard. I've never liked that car, it makes me feel queasy. We all left and went in different directions so mum wouldn't be suspicious. I went to my room and shut the door. I couldn't believe Harry had actually used magic outside of Hogwarts. I'm just glad he didn't get expelled, he wouldn't have been able even use magic anymore!

I reflected back on this summer, it had dragged by for me, I missed Hogwarts. And I missed Hermione, Harry, and Draco. I got up and looked over my homework. I had finished it at the beginning of summer; I had rewritten my potions essay twice and I rewrote my history of magic essay once. I couldn't help it; Hermione had rubbed off on me. I had been writing to her as well, I knew Ron was too, even if he wouldn't tell me so. My homework looked good so I wandered downstairs and found Fred and George suiting up to play some quidditch.

I ran up to them and said "Are you guys going out to play?" they nodded and Fred said "get Ron, we need you two." I nodded and got Ron; we ran outside and got on our family's brooms. I played chaser, Ron played keeper and Fred and George played beaters. We played for a long, long time. It was dinner time by the time we stopped. Mum called us in and we all ate a hearty dinner.

I was nervous about the plan, I hated lying to mum and dad but we had to get Harry. That night, after mum was asleep and I checked to make sure dad had left for work, Ron, Fred, and George left to go and get Harry. I watched them leave and then made my way to my room. I was super tired so I decided to change into my night gown. I took off my necklace; the one Draco had given me, and got into bed.

Oh how I missed Draco. He's my best friend, even though he hates Ron, my twin brother, and my other two best friends Hermione and Harry. He even hates my whole family, except me of course. I don't know why im actually best friends with him, it kinda just happened. I haven't seen him all summer, but we're going back to Hogwarts soon, so ill see him then. I hope the boys make it back before mum wakes up, or they'll be in so much trouble! With that I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about Greece.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the door opening, and then I heard voices. "Shh! Mum's upstairs so we'll just sneak upstairs." Then I head "Come on Harry, I sleep at the – at the top" I heard Ron said, and then silence. That could not be good, so I stuck downstairs and was just in time to hear mom blow her top.

"BEDS EMPTY! NO NOTE! CAR GONE – COULD HAVE CRASHED – OUT OF MY MIND WITH WORRY – DID YOU CARE? NEVER, AS LONG AS I'VE LIVED – YOU WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER GETS HOME, WE NEVER HAD TROUBLE LIKE THIS FROM BILL OR CHARLIE OR ROSE OR PERCY –" had she screamed. I winced for my brothers, they were getting it hard and poor Harry looked like he'd seen a ghost. I really needed to help here.

"Perfect Percy" muttered Fred, I rolled my eyes, Fred and George had been really hard on Percy this summer. "YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" Yelled mom, she took a shaky calm breath before saying "You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job –" she stopped when she saw me and put on a cheery smile. "Good morning dear, I was just disciplining your brothers."

I nodded and hugged harry then hugged Fred and George giving them knowing looks, they could take this from mum, it was just Ron I was worried about. Mum turned to harry and said "I'm very pleased to see you dear, come on and have a spot of breakfast." And with that mum spun on her heel and into the kitchen. The moment she slammed the back door I burst out laughing. Harry looked at me confused but I just waved him off and pulled him inside. Our kitchen's small but not that small, and mum was clattering around, muttering to herself about the boys.

I bit back a laugh and sat down at the table. She put about 6 sausages on my plate and like, 9 on Harrys. "I don't blame you dear," mum assured Harry. "Arthur and I were very worried about you, Last night we decided that if you did not respond back to Ron by Friday we'd go and pick you up ourselves. But really, flying an illegal car halfway across the country – anyone could have seen you –" but Fred interrupted her saying "It was cloudy, mum!" Mum rolled her eyes and snapped "You keep your mouth closed when you're eating!" Fred dipped his head, "they were starving him mum!" said George. "And you!" said mum but I noticed she looked a little softer.

We ate in silence for a couple minutes before Fred stood up and stretched. "Blimey I'm tired, I think I'll just head up to bed –" Mum turned around lighting fast and said "No, no, no! You, George, and Ron are going to go de-gnome the garden! Harry, dear, you can go up to bed." He

shook his head and said "Oh n, I'd like to help, I'm not tired and I've never seen a de- gnoming before." Mum shook her head and smiled, "that's nice dear but it's dull work." I shrugged and said "I'll help too" mum nodded and she said "Alright, go… go!" she said to Fred and George who were now groaning and stomping toward the garden. Once we were outside Fred and George showed harry how to de- gnome and garden then we got to work, we liked to make a game out of it and soon gnomes were flying in every direction.

They got the picture and marched off but Ron shook his head and said "They'll be back, dads too soft with them, thinks they're funny." I laughed and then I heard the front door slam. "Dad's home!" I said. We hurried through the garden and into the kitchen to see mum serving dad some breakfast. I kissed dad on the cheek and said "morning dad, how was work?" I asked.

He shook his head and said "What a night, nine raids, nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when my back was turned…" he took a huge sip of tea and sighed, I knew he was tired, the Ministry of Magic has been working dad overtime, extra raids, I knew he was exhausted. "Find anything new?" asked Fred eagerly, "All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle," dad said, yawning. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness…" he sighed again and sipped his tea.

I played with my fingers, I didn't really love hearing about dads work, pretty nasty wizards, and he almost got hexed today! "Why would anyone bother making door keys that shrink?" asked George. Dad went on to explain about muggle baiting and I excused myself from the table, I saw Draco's owl flying towards my window. I hurried up stairs and found the owl looking at me exceptionally. I rolled my eyes and snatched the letter; Draco's owl was not my favorite. I opened his letter and read it.

Dear Rose,

How's everything going with your summer? I know, I know you must miss me tons, I guess I'll admit I miss you too. But we'll be seeing each other very soon. Father is taking me to Diagon alley next week, and I bet you'll be there; I'll try to find you while your families not there, can't have a bad impression for father. Of course he'll know you're a Weasley but he probably will not mind much after he sees how you behave, you're much classier and… cleaner than the rest of your family. Don't be mad at me for saying that, it's true! Anyway im finally back from Greece, it was dreadful, all I did was write you and read, mum was socializing most of the time, I only went to the beach twice but I went to the same store ten time! Women I tell you, always shopping! Anyway, maybe… well fine I'll say it. I can't wait to see you, it felt weird not seeing you all summer, I can't wait till we're back at Hogwarts, maybe you'll realize not to hang out with Potter and that Granger girl, she's dirty as well, if you get what I mean. Again don't be mad at me for saying that, once again it's true. I'll see you soon.

Yours,

Draco Malfoy

I shook my head at Draco's letter, I knew what he meant about Hermione, because she was muggleborns, a least he didn't say the word, I probably would have hit him the next time I saw him. And he wanted me to meet his father? What? How in the world is that a good idea and when am I supposed to be away from my family? I rubbed my temples but smiled, Draco missed me and couldn't wait to see me, it made me feel better and I laid on my bed re-reading only the good parts of the letter.

Then Ron and Harry burst into my room. I shot up and yelled "Bloody hell! Privacy please!" Ron laughed and Harry looked amused. Ron looked curiously at the letter in my hand. "What's that?" asked Ron. I stuffed it under my pillow and gave him my deaths look "that is none of your business Ronald!" I scolded him. He rolled his eyes and went to leave my room so I went with him and Harry. We traveled back downstairs to see Percy and his bedhead holding our Hogwarts letters.

I took mine and saw that 2/3 of the book list was Gilderoy Lockhart. Oh please! That guy made me sick, and mum just loved him! The new defense against the dark arts teacher must be a fan, probably a blonde witch, great year this will be…


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next week Ron, Harry, and I had a blast just hanging out. This morning mum announced that we were going to Diagon Alley today. Damn, today was the day Draco and his father are going as well.

After lunch we all gathered around our floo powder system and prepared for traveling, "but wait mum, I forgot to tell you, Harry's never traveled by floo powder before." Said Ron. Harry looked confused as he said "Floo powder, what's that?" mum explained to him and Ron went first then harry stepped into the fire, took some floo powder and yelled "D –Dia –gon Alley" then he was gone.

I took some next and yelled out "Diagon Alley!" and went up in green flames. I looked around for harry but saw he was not by Ron. I did a quick cleaning spell on my clothes, hair and skin and then went up to Ron. "Where's harry?" I asked, he looked alarmed and said "He hasn't gone yet… had he?" I nodded and we looked and saw mum, dad, Fred, George, and Percy looking for Harry as well. "Well… this is not good." Said Fred. We decided to go to Gringotts and then if Harry didn't show up we'd go looking for him. On the way there we met Hermione who, after we told her what happened, was concerned. Then she went outside for a minute and then next she's beaming, and pulling a very dirty looking Harry next to her.

I ran up and hugged him ad made way for my hysterical mum, who was cleaning harry up and repairing his glasses. I laughed as my mum stumbled over words, I knew she was worried but not this worried, Harry always gets in trouble but he always comes back. Then Harry told us he'd landed in Knockrum alley and how he heard Draco and his father selling some dark items at Borgin and Burkes.

Dad smiled grimly and said "So Lucius is worried. Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something…" I blocked him out; Draco would be so upset if that happened, it would make him hate my family more than he already does. We rode down to our volt first. I felt embarrassed by the lack of coins in our vault. I could tell Harry was trying not to look and looked guilty. I felt worse for him when we got to his volt, he was trying to block our view from the piles and piles of gold and sickles packed in, but I still saw it, but I pretended I didn't.

Back outside, we separated. Mum went to get our robes, Percy went off, muttering about a new quill, Fred and George went off with Lee, and dad and the Granger went off for a drink at the three broomsticks. Mum told us to meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour. I separated myself from Harry, Ron, and Hermione saying that I had to visit a friend. They agreed and I went off. I knew Draco would find me somehow, so I just strolled along stopping at a shop or two before I heard my name.

I turned around to be faced with Draco and Mr. Malfoy. "Hello Draco. Good day Mr. Malfoy" I said calmly. Draco smiled and his father smirked down at me. "Ah, you must be Miss Weasley, Draco has told my wife and me so much about you. I must say you are warmer and… more poised than the rest of your family." I smiled coldly and said "Thank you Mr. Malfoy, it's not every day I'm told that." He smiled coldly back at me and went to look around the shop.

I turned on my real smile and hugged Draco. "Oh Draco I missed you so much! I know your summer was a bore but so was mine." He laughed and looked around "Where's boy wonder and his sidekick?" he asked. I glared at him and said "Draco, Harry and my brother are off with Hermione, far away from here. Please I don't want to fight let's just… you know enjoy this time together." He nodded and we talked for a little while before Draco said "Fathers almost done, but I have a surprise for you." I raised my eyebrows and said "you do? What is it?" he fiddles around in his pocket before pulling out a beautiful bracelet." I gaped at it; it must be real silver and sapphires. "Oh Draco it's beautiful but…" I began but he cut me off saying "No Rose, I want you to have it. I had it made for you, I just missed you…" he fumbled off.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Draco, it's wonderful. I love it." He turned red and I laughed as I waved goodbye and left. I felt all bubbly and giddy. I pocketed the bracelet and ran towards Flourish and Blotts.


	4. Chapter 4

I met my mother and father there and we waited for the rest to show up. Percy came looking rather pink and Fred and George came next. Then harry, Ron and Hermione came up. Hermione and I talked as we made our way into the shop. It was really crowded, and I could see why, Gilderoy Lockhart was signing books, I groaned as Hermione and mum went pink and started fixing their hair.

I looked up and saw Draco staring down at me. I stared at him, shocked, how had he gotten here so fast? I tried to look normal as Gilderoy Lockhart pulled Harry up for a picture with him. He announced that he was going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts! Then he gave Harry all the school books for free and mum took them from him, saying she would get them signed. Harry, Hermione, and I walked to the front with Fred and George and Percy.

I saw Draco coming down the stairs and I knew he was out for a fight. "I bet you loved that, eh Potter?" sneering at Harry. "Don't fight!" I tried to mouth at him but he ignored me. "Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page!" Hermione glared at malfoy and said "Shut it Malfoy, he didn't want any of that!" Draco smirked and said "Oh look Potter you've got yourself a girlfriend." Hermione went pink and Ron came over to see what was going on.

"Oh it's you," he said, looking at Draco like he was scum. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?" he asked smugly. I rolled my eyes, because I know why he would say that. Ron seems to think Draco sent a house elf to stop Harry from coming to Hogwarts, I knew Draco and he would never, not because he couldn't but because he's simply smarter than that. He knows Harry would never just not come to Hogwarts no matter what some house elf told him.

Draco looked confused for a second then sneered, "Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop Weasley," he reported. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for those." I gasped, and glared at him. He sent me a hidden apologetic look and I relaxed, '_He didn't mean me_' I thought. '_Does that make it any better?_' a voice egged in the back of my head, but I ignored it.

Ron went red and dropped his books into Hermione's arms, and started towards Draco, but Harry and I grabbed his jacket before he could hit Draco. "Don't fight" I hissed. "Ron!" said dad, as he walked over to us. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside." He said, ignoring Draco, which made me angry. Then Mr. Malfoy walked in and stood beside Draco, I stepped away from my brother as he said "Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley." He said, his gaze lingered on me a second as he looked at all of us. "Lucius." My dad said coldly. "Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," Mr. Malfoy said, sneering. "All those raids . . . I hope they're paying you over time?" his gaze went to Rons battered transfiguration book and said "Obviously not, dear me, what is the use of being a disgrace to the name wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" I glared at him; suddenly I despised him, for insulting my father.

Dad went red and said coldly "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Mr. Malfoy looked at Hermione and glared at her. She turned pink but she stood her ground, "Clearly," Mr. Malfoy said. "The company you keep, Weasley, associating with muggle's . . . and I thought your family could sink no lower. At least your daughter as some class, she probably won't end up with some blood traitor fam–" then my dad lunged at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backwards into a bookcase. Dozens of heavy books fell on their heads and I cleared myself out of the way as I heard Fred and George yelling "get him dad!" and mum shrieking "No author, no!" while Draco and Ron were fighting in the background.

I sighed and screamed "STOP IT!" dad and Mr. Malfoy froze while Hagrid came over and ripped them apart saying "Break it up! Ye are upsettin Rose!" that made my father stand up and stand beside me. Mr. malfoy sneered at him, his eyes laced with malice, "Consider yourself lucky Rose, the doors that have opened for you because of my son, your family has nothing to offer you." He said quietly to me, I don't think anyone but Draco, his father, and I heard him.

With that he strode away, taking Draco with him. Draco sent me a hard look then left with his father. "Yeh should have ignored him Arthur," said Hagrid. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that – bad blood, that's what it is – come on now – let's get out of here." I nodded but distanced myself from the rest of my family as we left. I was furious, about what Mr. Malfoy had said, about my dad and him fighting, and about what Hagrid said about Draco, he wasn't rotten to the core! He was just raised a certain way, he was a really kind loving person, who I loved being around. I'm proof that he had a heart, I'm wearing the proof!

Mum came up to dad, beside herself with fury."A fine example to set your children . . . brawling in public . . . what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought–" she started but Fred interrupted her saying "He was pleased, didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report – said it as all publicity –" I rolled my eyes, I expected that from Gilderoy Lockhart. I can't believe he's going to be our new DADA teacher, I loathed him, he was to . . . shiny for me, much too flashy and braggy. I don't believe he actually did all those 'Wonderful, brave' things he said he's done. But I don't say anything, mum loves him too much to see who he really is, and what's the point pointing it out to her when she'll just wave my points off.

The grangers still looked terrified and Hermione was trying calm them down. They seemed worried about their daughter, and it showed on their faces, I felt bad for them; they caught the wizarding world on a bad day. As we got to the leaky cauldron, were we would be flooing home, we bid farewell to the Grangers and we flooed home.


	5. Chapter 5

Summer vacation passed much too quickly for me, and today I found myself packing. I pulled out my hidden box which held all my letters from Draco. I tucked the box into my trunk along with all my books, my cauldron, my robes, my shoes, my scarves, my two ties, and the jewelry box Charlie gave me which had my new bracelet from Draco inside. My trunk would barley close but I got it. On the last evening before we go to Hogwarts, mum made an excellent diner and the evening was filled with talking and laughing and Fred and George rounded the evening with a display of Filibuster fireworks; the kitchen was filled with red and blue stars that bounced from ceiling to wall for at least a half an hour. Then it was time for a last mug of hot chocolate and then to bed. I gave everyone a hug and went to bed. Before I went to sleep I sent Draco a letter that said . . .

Dear Draco,

Can you believe it? We're going to Hogwarts tomorrow! I expect you'll get this later tonight. I'm terribly sorry for how things turned out at Diagon alley but let's not dwell on the past. How was your last night? Mine was well, it was nice to spend one last evening with my family, but I miss you and I can't wait to see you. I feel like this will be a good year, last year was really good, so maybe this one will be better. I'll see you tomorrow, I'll try and get away from Ron, harry, and Hermione so we can hang out a little. Please don't make this year hard on me, I can't choose between you guys. You're all my best friends. It's getting late so I have to finish this. I can't wait to see you tomorrow

Love, Rose Weasley

I sent the letter with Draco's owl and then went to sleep; I had a big day tomorrow. The next day I woke up and rushed downstairs. Ron, Fred, and George were already downstairs, eating breakfast. I bounced in my seat as I ate my toast. Mum was hurrying around looking for spare socks as Percy and dad were lugging all our trunks out to our car. Finally we were ready; we got into the car dad at magically fixed up.

We aren't allowed to tell mum, but dad made it so that the car expands to fit everything we need it to. We flew to the station and parked, I finally could see what it was like to be muggle, I must say, the car is quite roomy. We all got out and shuffled into the station. I fixed my hair and my jumper, just in case I saw Draco. I skipped through the muggles to come to the wall between 9 and 10. I waited patiently for the rest of my family. One by one they showed up, all looking flushed from trying to keep up with me. "Oh there you are Rose, you need to stop being so impatient, we were getting the entire luggage out."

I shrugged and said "Sorry mum, I guess im just excited." I said as I walked over to Ron and Harry and started talking about the new school year. We were running a tad late and mum was getting impatient. "Percy, Fred, George, and Rose, go first please." We nodded and went through platform 9 ¾. Fred and George helped me on the train and put my trunk with the other second years. I walked through the train trying to find an empty compartment for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I to sit. I was walking thought the different compartments when I found Hermione. "Hermione!" I said, hugging her.

"Hey Rose, where are Harry and Ron?" she asked. I shrugged and looked around "I don't know I thought they were with you." I said. "There probably just looking for the sweet cart, they'll be here soon." She said as she sat down. I nodded and we sat down and started talking about our summers. About an hour later I excused myself, saying that I wanted to go find lavender to tell her something.

I wandered down the hallways until I found Draco, luckily he was alone. "Hey Draco." I said, he looked up from hi his book and smiled at me. "Hey Rose." We looked at each other for few moments before I ran up to him and hugged him. He seemed surprised but didn't hesitate to hug me back. "How was your summer?" he asked me, a little pink in the cheek.

I sucked in a happy breath and told him all about my summer. How my brothers and I had played quidditch and how I had learned how to cook and learned how to play chaser. I talked all about how harry had come and how we spent the days, I told him how much I had missed him. "My favorite part of everyday was hearing from you of course, I missed you Draco. This year is going to be so fun. It will be like last year, but let's try not to fight so much." He nodded and he started telling me how he had spent his summer. He played quidditch and spent half the summer in Greece with his mum, but I already knew that.

"I have a surprise though, okay really I have two. But the first one is…" and he held up a necklace with a beautiful shell on it. I was stunned; Draco had just given me the bracelet a couple weeks ago. "Oh Draco… I love it!" I said as he handed it to me. "I made it myself, I saw the shell and thought of you, so I asked my mum for the necklace and I glued the clasp onto the shell and strung it. I think it turned out quite well." I nodded and took my other one off, tucking it safe into my pocket. I strung the necklace over my head and clasped it. I looked at Draco and said "we're almost at Hogwarts, I should get going. I'll see you at the feast, maybe we can meet in the library later."

As I stood up to leave he said "wait, I almost forget, the other surprise is that I've been made sytherin seeker." I stared at him, and then hugged him again. "Congratulations! I knew you would get on! I just knew it!" I kissed him on the cheek and said "Draco im so proud of you, I'll see you later though." He nodded and I left the compartment.


	6. Chapter 6

I made my way back to Hermione and found her with one of Lockhart's books. "Hermione! Why are you reading that?" I asked, crumpling my noise. She snapped the book shut, turning pink. "Oh just a bit of lite reading." She said, waving her hand. I rolled my eyes and looked around, where were Harry and Ron. "Umm…. Hermione where's Harry and Ron?" I asked her worriedly. She looked surprised as she looked around. "I assumed they were with you." I shook my head and she gulped. "Well maybe their off talking to Seamus and Dean, or Neville." I said, trying to reassure her and myself. She nodded and we sat down and fell into a comfortable silence.

When the train finally stopped I dashed into my school robes and Hermione and I filled out with the rest. "Do you see Harry or Ron? She asked. I shook my head and looked around. As we went around the path we saw carriages being pulled by some invisible creature I think. We looked at each other before nervously boarding one of them. As we closed the door we turned and saw who we were riding with. Who else but Draco, his cronies and some pug looking girl, I think her name was pansy.

I cleared my throat nervously and we sat down across from them. Pansy glared at me while Hermione glared at all of them. I looked at Draco for a moment and saw him glaring at Hermione. "Of course we have to share a carriage with Trash such as her" he muttered to goyal, pointing to Hermione. Pansy let a shriek of a laugh. I winced, Hermione took out her wand and said "Oh please malfoy, the only Trash in here is you and your followers!" she growled.

Draco seethed at her and said "How dare you speak to me like that! You fifthly little-" but before he could finish his sentence, the carriage stopped and Draco stood up and stomped out. Pansy ran after him and Crabbe and Goyal were quick to follow. I sighed; of course Draco had to act like that! "Don't worry about him Hermione, he's not worth it." I forced myself to say the words; this year was not starting out so great. We made our way into the castle, and then we were escorted into the great hall. Hermione and I took our seats next to Neville, Seamus, and Dean, but Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen. Hermione looked at me worriedly but before she could say anything the first years came in and the sorting ceremony began.

When that was finally over and Dumbledore said his speech the food appeared. I shuffled food on my plate but was way too distracted to eat. Where had Harry and Ron disappeared to? Hermione seemed to having to same troubles, even lavender and Pavarotti asked where Ron and Harry were, but we had no answer for them. When the feast ended Hermione and I went back to the common room and unpacked our trunks. "What could have happened to them?" I asked, Hermione shrugged and said "Whatever it, they better have a pretty good explanation." I nodded and finished unpacking my trunk.

Once we both had all our stuff out, we traveled down to the common room. We sat down and began discussing things when Seamus came up to me. "I know what happened to Harry and Ron!" he said excitedly. I looked at him expectedly and he rushed the story out to us and several others who were listening in. "Harry and Ron, flew some flying car here! They were seen by 7 muggles too! It's all in the paper." He shoved the paper to me and I looked at in horror. Those idoits! Those complete buffoons! How could they steal the car! Dad was going to be in so much trouble! "Those bloody idiots!" I seethed. Hermione grabbed the paper and read it, and then looked at me. She rolled her eyes and muttered "only those two" I nodded and went back to my book.

We stayed up to see if Harry and Ron would come back. We heard a knock at the portrait and I looked pointy at Hermione Knowing it was Harry and Ron. She went over to the portrait and let them in. "There you two are! Where have you been, the craziest rumors have been going around. Saying you got expelled for flying a flying car!" Ron smiled sheepishly and said "well we didn't get expelled." I glared at him, and got up from my chair, putting my hand on my hips. He gulped at me and smiled weakly at me. I pinched the bridge of my nose and said "Just go to bed, I'll deal with you two in the morning!" Ron rolled his eyes and said "yes Mum". "Ronald Weasley do what I said or I swear I will bloody make you!" I seethed at him. He ran upstairs and Harry followed quickly after him. I winked at Hermione and we went up to bed, laughing. The next morning I woke up and quickly got Hermione out of bed.

We dressed and I squared my shoulders, ready to yell at the stupid buffoons. But when I got downstairs, the whole common room was cheering for them and congratulating them! Fred and George went up to them next, "Why couldn't we come in the car, eh?" Ron was red in the face but grinning broadly. I could see Percy coming and I whispered to him "I got this." He smiled at me and nodded. "Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter!" everyone looked nervously at me. "I can't believe you!" I seethed poking Ron in the chest. "You flew that stupid car, probably caused dad to get in so much trouble and your acting like you just won some prize!" he shrunk and I turned to Fred and George who seemed to be trying to get away. "And you two!" I seethed. "You shouldn't encourage him! Now everyone Go! We have breakfast!" everyone scurried off and Fred and George hung their heads, hopefully in shame. But I saw them wink at Harry. I glared at them and then turned to Harry, he gulped and said "It was all Ron's idea!" I swatted his hand and said "Why would listen to him?" he shrugged and I sighed. I was done yelling but my god did those boys give me a headache!

We walked down to breakfast and my yelling was soon forgotten once we all got to the table, but the discussion stayed away from their stunt. Hermione was still miffed though, she had left while I was yelling and was now reading _voyage with vampires_. I noticed the stiffness in how she greeted the boy, I rolled my eyes knowing she was still being disapproving, which I hardly minded, I hated being the hard one. I'm glad Hermione does it for me sometimes. Neville greeted us with a smiling face though. "Mail's due any minute – I think grans sending me something!" I had just started on my porridge when the sound of whooshing filled the air, I looked up and to my surprise it was Errol! The stupid bird crashed into the table and was knocked out unconscious.

"Errol!" Ron said. "Oh no" he gasped. Hermione shook her head and said "It's ok, I think he's still alive!" Ron shook his head and said "It's not that, mum… Mum… she sent me a howler!" I gasped, Ron was in for it! "You better open it Ron," Neville said. "I'll be worse if you ignore it, I did once when my gran sent me once and it was horrible." He gulped and said "better get it over with." Ron nodded and shakily opened the letter. Neville stuffed his fingers into his ears and I did as well, Harry looked confused as ever. The howler exploded with a load roar, shaking dust from the ceiling. "_**_STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU, I SUPPOSE YOU DIDN'T STOP TO THINK OF WHAT ME AND YOUR FATHER WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS MISSING-"**_ The great hall was filled with mums yells, a hundred times louder though., everyone was watching though, I saw Draco and the sytherin table laughing. Ron was sunken so low in his chair; you could only see his crimson forehead. I decided to pretend I couldn't hear it as the howler continued. "_**_LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER YOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE BOTH DIED! I AM ABSOULTY DISQUESTED – YOUR FATHERS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" **_

A ringing silence stretched out, the red envelope burst into flames and disappeared into smoke. We all sat there, stunned. A few people laughed and then the talking started again. I looked over at Hermione who looked smug. "I don't know what you expected Ron but you-" Ron glared at her and said "Don't tell me I deserved it!" he rolled my eyes, "You did!" I snapped at him. Harry pushed his porridge away and Ron was pouting into his. Professor McGonagall moved among the Gryffindor table, passing out course schedules. I looked at it and saw me had double Herbology with Hufflepuff first. Luckily Hermione was being much nicer to the boys, seeing the howler as enough punishment. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I left the castle, crossed the vegetable garden, and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were kept.


	7. Chapter 7

As we neared the greenhouses, we saw the rest of the class waiting outside the greenhouse for professor spout. We had just joined them when professor spout came striding into view across the lawn, accompanied by Professor Lockhart. I rolled my eyes as he smiled his 'Award winning' smile. I saw Professor Spout's arms were flooded by bandages and looked at the wimping willow. The willows branches were not sporting several slings.

I sighed as Lockhart started blabbering on about his "Great skills" I ignored him and so did professor sprout. She interrupted him saying "Greenhouse three today, chaps!" we all started towards the greenhouse when we heard "Professor Sprout, you wouldn't mind if I talked to harry for a bit would you?" he asked, giving her an award winning smile, she scowled but nodded and we minus harry set out to greenhouse three.

We finally made it to greenhouse three to see about twenty pairs of different- colored earmuffs were lying on the bench. We all sat down, saving a seat for harry between Ron and I, when harry came through the door. He sat down next to me, when professor sprout said "we'll be repotting mandrakes today! Now, who can tell me the properties of the mandrake?" Nobody was surprised when Hermione's hand shot up. "Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione, sounding like she was reading from a textbook as usual. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state." Professor sprout nodded and said "very good! Ten points to Gryffindor. Now the mandrake forms an essential part in most antidotes. It is also, however dangerous. Who can tell me why?" Again Hermione's hand shot up first. "The cry of the mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it." She exclaimed.

"Preciously! Take another ten points! Now the mandrakes we have here are still very young" she pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for another look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growing there in rows. "Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said professor sprout. We all hurriedly grabbed, "Now when I tell you to, put them on and make sure your ears are covered! When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs up. Right - earmuffs on!" she said. We all put them on, the earmuffs shut out sounds completely! Professor sprout, who was sprouting a pair of fluffy pink earmuffs, rolled up her sleeves and grasped one of the tufty plants firmly and then pulled hard. I let out a gasp of surprise that no one could hear. Instead of roots, an extremely fat, small, muddy, and very ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of its head! It had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of its lungs! Poor thing!

Professor sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the poor baby mandrake into it, burying it in the dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor sprout dusted off her hands; then gave us all thumbs up and removed her own earmuffs. I took mine off and winced at the sudden noise. "As our mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill you, they'll only knock you out for several hours. And im sure none of you want to miss your first day back, so make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up." She said. "Four to a tray, there is a large supply of pots here – compost in the sacks over there – and be careful with the Venomous Tentacula, its teething." She gave a sharp smack to a long red plant that drew its long feelers that had been sneaking sneakily over her shoulder.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I set to work. We worked quietly and quickly. Filling our pots and pulling out mandrake by mandrake. We didn't have time to talk since our earmuffs were on almost all of class. By the end of class we were all tired and sweaty. After class Hermione and I scurried off to the bathrooms to have a quick shower. I came out feeling refreshed and clean, loving the way my hair flowed silkily down my back.

We headed back to transfiguration and met up with Harry and Ron who had thankfully washed as well. Transfiguration was always hard but today seemed to be harder than most to people. Hermione and I had ease though, we turned our beetles into buttons quickly and rolled our eyes as harry and Ron tried hard to do the task. We talked while McGonagall inspected our work. She gave us a rare smile and went to go help Seamus who had, once again, blown his beetle up. Ron was having far worse troubles, his wand had broken during the car crash and it kept sparking and smoking at random moments. Every time he tried to turn his beetle into a button his wand would make a gray smoke that smelled of rotten eggs. Since he could not see what he was doing, he accidentally squished his beetle, and had to ask for a new one. McGonagall was not pleased, not at all.

I was relieved to hear the lunch bell and we all made our way to the great hall. Ron was in a very bad mood and I knew better than to try and reason with him. Hermione and I left while harry and Ron stayed behind, trying to get his wand to work properly. Hermione and I were showing each other our pretty buttons we had made in transfiguration when Harry and Ron came down. Hermione tried to show Ron but he was still in a rotten mood. He glared at us and then sulked into his sandwich. "'What've we go this afternoon?" harry asked hastily, trying to change the subject.

"Defense against the dark arts" replied Hermione. Ron suddenly snatched her schedule saying "Why have you outlined all of Lockhart's lessons with little hearts?" she snatched the schedule back, looking very red in the face. I hid a laugh and once we had all finished, we went down to the courtyard. Hermione sat on a stone, burying her face into _A Voyage with Vampires_ again; I could tell she was still embarrassed to be caught obsessing over Lockhart so I decided not to bother her. I walked to where Harry and Ron were, talking to a fist year holding a camera. He looked at me and blushed. "Hi Rose." He said.

I looked at him in surprise and said "Oh hello. Who are you?" I asked him. He blushed again and said "Colin Creevy Miss. I'm in Gryffindor too. I was asking for a picture with him." I smiled down at him and harry looked nervously at me. "Why do you want a picture of me again?" harry asked. "To prove I met you of course! I know all about you! Everyone's told me! About how you survived you-know-who and have that lightning scar and how you defeated him again last year. Some boy from my dormitory said that If I put the pictures in the right potion, the pictures will move!" he drew a shuddering breath of excitement and said "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all this odd stuff I could do was magic until I got my letter! My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So maybe rose you take the photo and I could take the picture with you and then you could sign it." He looked happily at me. I was about to nod when I heard Draco's voice.

My stomach sank; of course he had to start a fight. "Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?" he yelled. It echoed around the courtyard he stood behind Colin flanked by, as always, Crabbe and Goyle. "Everyone line up," roared Draco to the coward. "Harry potter's giving out signed photos!" Draco glared at Colin and Harry who was furious looking. "No, I'm not! Shut up malfoy!" he seethed. Draco smirked as Colin glared at him say "You're just jealous!" he glared at him and I stepped in front of Colin glaring at Draco. He glared right back and said "Jealous? What is there to be jealous of? I particularly don't want a foul scar across my head, thanks. I don't see though, how a scar make someone sooo special." He said, not needing to shout anymore, everyone was listening. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered stupidly and Ron said "Eat Slug Malfoy!" Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles in a menacing way. This was going from bad to out of hand.

"Everyone just stop it!" I said angrily. "This is going too far! Harry! Ron! Malfoy! Just go!" but they ignored me, Draco pushed me behind me and grabbed my wrist. Ron glared at him and yelled "hands off my sister!" Draco sneered and said "be careful Weasley. You don't want to start any trouble or your mommy will have to come and take you away from school." Some fifth year slytherins laughed and I tried to pull away. "Draco let me go!" I whispered. He continued to ignore me and said "Weasley would like a signed Potter; it would be worth more than his entire house." Ron looked at me and snatched out his wand. Hermione stopped him and said "look out." I tugged at my wrist gain, only to find Draco holding it tighter. Percy and Lockhart were making their way through the crowd. "What's going on here? What's all this?" asked Lockhart.

Percy saw malfoy holding on to my wrist, looking murderous and he strode over, looking furious. "Unhand my sister, Malfoy!" he seethed. Draco smirked and said "What if she likes it Weasley?" Percy looked murderous as he said "Unhand her or I will give you a week's detention!" Draco reluctantly let my wrist go and I scurried off to where Ron was. He hugged me and pulled me away from Draco. Lockhart had pulled Harry over and seemed to be lecturing him, and then he pulled him inside the castle. Hermione ran over to me and looked worriedly at me "Are you okay? What was Malfoy doing?" I shrugged and said "I have no idea what he was thinking" I said truthfully. Why did he do that? I don't understand.


	8. Chapter 8

We piled into the classroom and saw Harry was already there, looking very embarrassed. "Could have fried an egg on your face," said Ron as we sat down next to harry. "You better hope Colin doesn't start a Harry potter fan club!" harry swatted at Ron and said "Shut up." I smirked and got out all of the seven books we needed. When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat and everyone fell silent. He sighed and looked at all our books. "Me," he started. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of merlin, third class, honorary member of the dark force defense league, and five time winner of witch weekly's most charming smile award – but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon banshee by smiling at her." He expected people to laugh but only Hermione giggled, I rolled my eyes.

"I see you've all brought a complete set of my books – well done. I think today we shall start with a small quiz. Nothing to worry about – just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in." he handed out the test papers and then returned to the front of the class. "You have thirty minutes – Go!" he said. There were 54 questions and to my dismay I knew almost all of them, I spend way too much time with my mum. After thirty minutes Lockhart collected our papers he rattled on about the papers while I spaced out. I startled when I heard mine and Hermione's names. "Well done to Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Rose Weasley who got Top marks. Who are you?" Hermione raised her hand and I sighed as I reluctantly held up mine. He beamed at us and said "take twenty points to Gryffindor! Excellent" Harry and Ron were looking at me like I was a different persona and I groaned "When mum repeats to you everything she knows about Lockhart it kinda sticks to your brain."

Ron nodded in understandment and we turned back to Lockhart who was walked around a cloth-covered cage. "Now be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! Know only that no harm can come to you whilst I am here. All I ask is that remain calm." I leaned forward, and so did harry. Dean and Seamus stopped laughing and Neville was cowering in his seat. "I must ask you not to scream, it might provoke them!" he said in a low voice. As the whole class held their breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover. "Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies." Seamus laughed out loud and I rolled my eyes, of course. Lockhart smiled at Seamus and said "yes?" Seamus smiled and said "well they're not – they're not very - dangerous are they?"

Lockhart waggled his finger annoyingly and said "Don't be so sure! Devilish little blighters they can be!" The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches tall. They had pointed faces and loud pitchy voices. They had started jabbering when the cage had been uncovered and were, well, annoying. "Right then," Lockhart said "Let's see what you make of them" and before anyone could stop him he opened the cage. It was pandemonium! The pixies shot out in every direction like rockets. Several shot through the glass, making glass go everywhere. They were ripping books and were ruining everything! Within minutes the whole classroom was destroyed and half the class was sheltering under desks Neville was swinging by the chandelier. "Professor!" I yelled "You're the teacher here! Make them stop!" Lockhart seemed to be panicking a bit as he said "Come now, Come now round them up, they're only pixies!"

He rolled up his sleeves and shouted "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" It had no effect! I glared at him and yelled "Hermione do something!" she nodded and then the bell rang. Kids ran out of the room and Lockhart ran to his office door and said "You four and just…Nip them back in their cage for me. Goodbye!" then he rushed in and closed the door. "Can you believe him?" Ron roared. I shook my head and hit on of the pixies with my book. "He just wants to give us some hands on experience!" Hermione said freezing the pixies and shuffling them back into the cage. Harry glared at her and said "hands on? Hermione he didn't have a clue what he was doing!" Hermione glared at him, covering the cage and said "Rubbish! You've read his books – look at all the amazing things he's done!" I glared at his office door and said "What he says he's done" Hermione glared at me and strode out the door, leaving us behind.

I sighed as the diner bell rang. We went down to the great hall and ate our diner in silence, Hermione was deciding not to speak to us, and was reading another one of Lockhart's books. I excused myself after diner and went to the library to find Draco. I roamed the shelves for a while until Draco came strutting towards me. He took one look at me and said "Are you still mad?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I wasn't ever… mad, just frustrated. Why did you have to pull me away, Ron wants to murder you, so do the rest of my brothers! Fred and George said the next time you lay a hand on me; they'll break your arm off! And Percy says he would have had you expelled if he could have." Draco rolled his eyes and plopped down in a chair.

"I had to, Crabbe was about to start a real fight and I couldn't have you in the middle of it. You were all safe and then you had to step in front of that first year!" I smiled and sat down on the floor in front of his chair. "You looked like you wanted to hit him; I couldn't have that so I stepped in front of him." Draco raised his eyebrow and said "What do you care if I hurt some first year." I sighed and said "Because then you would get in trouble, you're lucky it was only Lockhart who came and that Percy didn't take points from your house."

He shrugged and took the book out of my hand, "What are you reading?" I pushed him over and sat next to him. "It's a transfiguration book, I decided to give it to Ron and Harry, and lord knows they need it. They couldn't even remember how to make a beetle into a button." He raised his eyes brows and said "Did you remember?" I nodded and took one out of my pocket. It was silver with a Green D.M on the front. "Here, I was just making random buttons and this one popped up." I gave it to him and he smiled at me.

I turned red and said "It's not much, nothing like the things you give me but –" he interrupted me saying "It's wonderful, I love it" I blushed and got up quickly, I hadn't noticed how close we'd been sitting. I went back to the bookshelves and got Hogwarts a history. I went back over to Draco and sat back down. I flipped the book to the page Hermione had shown me and showed Draco. "We should try and find this, this room. It would be the perfect room for us to meet." He looked at the page and said "The room of requirement? Where is that?" I looked at the page and said "Well there were clues and the book and I was trying to figure them out last night, and I think it's on the third floor." Draco shrugged and said "Well okay we can go on Saturday, after quidditch practice of course. You should come and watch" he said smiling his charming smile at me.

I laughed and said "Oh yeah, that wouldn't be weird. A Gryffindor coming and watching the sytherin team practice. I wish I could but you know I can't. But I will see you tomorrow. But for now I have to go." I kissed his cheek and waved goodbye. I sighed as I skipped through the corridors, making my way to the Gryffindor common room. I said the password and went in. harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting in our favorite spot. I went over and handed harry the transfiguration book. He looked at it and then rolled his eyes throwing the book to the floor.

I laughed and decided to play Ron in wizard's chess. About two hours later Ron had me beat and I lost, I grumpily went to bed, calling goodnight to the three. I went upstairs and changed and then flopped into bed, today had been exhausted, both physically and mentally. I fell into a sleep, dreaming about Draco and me playing in the snow.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days were actually not that bad, Draco didn't fight with Harry or Ron much and classes were getting back to normal. I woke up earlier than usual on Saturday and dressed in my muggle shorts and tank top. I walked downstairs to get as spot of breakfast when I saw Hermione and Ron eating breakfast quickly. "What are you two doing up?" I asked them. "Quidditch practice of course! The Gryffindors have their fist practice!" I looked at him confused but I didn't have long to ponder as Ron tugged me and we all went outside to the courtyard by the quidditch pitch. Ron and Hermione sat on the bench and I sat in the grass, and decided to make a flower crown. I was almost done when Ron said "Oh no, this looks like trouble!" I looked up and saw the sytherin and Gryffindors team facing off. I groaned but went over with Ron and Hermione.

I heard wood saying "But I booked it! I booked it!" The sytherin caption, flint I think, shook his head and said "Ah, but we have a special permission note signed by professor Snape. We need to train our new seeker." Wood read the note and said "You've got a new seeker… who?" then Draco came into view smirking. Fred and George glared at him and Harry gaped at him. "Look what Draco's father bought us all. Let me show you the generous gift that Draco father got us." They showed off their brooms, they all had the same one, I think it was the newest model. "Very latest model. Only came out last month. "The whole Gryffindor team seemed speechless. Flint finally noticed us and smirked "Oh look, a field invasion." I glared at him and Ron gave him a look of great dislike.

Then Ron saw the brooms and his jaw seemed to hit the ground. "New editions Weasley, good aren't they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team could buy new brooms, im sure they could raffle off those cleensweeps, a think a museum would buy them." He said looking pointedly at Fred and Georges brooms. I glared at him and Hermione pushed past me. "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in! They got in on pure talent! I gasped at her, how could she say that. But Hermione ignored me as Draco turned and faced her, looked disgusted. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!" Draco spat.

Hermione gasped, and her eyes filled with tears. I gasped and stared at him. How dare him! I pointed my wand at him and screeched "How dare you!" he glared at me and swatted my wand away, rolling his eyes at me but Wood had to hold back both Fred and George and Alicia yelled "How dare you!" Ron pulled out his wand and tried to curse Draco but his spell backfired. Ron was now puking up slugs! I yelled and Harry and Hermione helped me pick him up. We rushed to Hagrid's hut, we got inside and once Hagrid saw what was going on he grabbed and bucket and gave it to Ron.

"There's nottin to do but wait for it to stop." Hagrid said. "Who was Ron trying to curse anyway?" Harry looked over to Hermione and said "malfoy, he called Hermione something, a – well I don't really know." Hermione got up, tears streaming down her face; "he called me a mudblood" Hermione muttered. Hagrid gasped and said "he didn't!" harry looked confused and said "What's a mudblood." Hermione turned around and said "Mudblood means dirty-blood; it's the foulest name for someone with non-magical parents, a muggleborns, someone like me!" Hagrid shook his head and said "You see Harry, some families – like the malfoy's – think their better than others because they're what you'd call pure-blooded and their ain't a spell our Hermione can't do. Don't you think on it Hermione!" he said to her.

I nodded and said "It's disgusting to call someone, dirty blood, see. Common blood. It's ridiculous. If we hadn't started marrying muggles, we would've died out!" we continued our visit with Hagrid and Ron finally stopped barfing up slugs. I looked outside and saw it was close to diner. "We have to go, it's almost time for supper!" we bid our goodbyes and went to the great hall. We ate our diners quietly and then talked a bit. Malfoy walked by us and sneered at Hermione. Her eyes filled with tears and she excused herself. I glared at him angrily but he turned away. Harry and Ron bid themselves excused to as they had detentions tonight and soon I was the only person in the great hall. I left exhausted, so upset as well!

I mean how could Draco say that disgusting word? I mean, I kind of knew he had meant it but I didn't really think even he would say the word. I went up to the common room and muttered the password I stomped up to my room and closed the door. I saw Hermione asleep, dried tear sticking to her skin. That just made me more upset! I was about to change when I heard a tap at the window, I went over and moved the curtain. I gasped when I saw Draco floating outside my window. I opened the window and glared at him, he was on his new broom.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. He sobered up at once and said "Rose I didn't want to say mudblood, sure I might think she dirty blooded but the only reason I said mudblood was because my father started calling her that at home and I was expected to has well, here and at home. I'm doing it because of father." I smiled at him a bit and said "Really? And now you apologizing to me? What about Hermione." Draco rolled his eyes at me and said in a cold voice "I still think she's a mudblood I was just forced to say it aloud, im apologizing to you because I know you hate the word." I winced and sighed. "So why are you here?" he smiled, his real smile and said "To take you for a ride of course!" I looked nervously as he held out his hand. "Do you trust me?" he whispered.

I nodded and took his hand. He pulled me toward him and I wrapped my arms around his waist. We soared off into the night, we were going so fast I thought I would scream, we finally slowed down when we were over the lake, it was a beautiful sight. I leaned into Draco and sighed. "Draco this is so beautiful." He nodded and we fell into a comfortable silence, riding around a while before he spoke. "Rose, why do you like me?" he asked. I looked at him in surprise before I smile and I leaned into him and held tighter as I said "Because your nice, and smart, and I just like being with you. I know the real you and I love it. I actually like how you separate me from my family sometimes. It makes me feel like an individual instead of just another Weasley. Your kind and generous and just a wonderful person to be with. You're my best friend Draco" I finally finished.

"Your my best friend too rose. You're the only person I feel safe enough with to open up to. Your beautiful and smart and fun and so, so, so much more than just another Weasley." I hugged him and yawned. "We better get you back to the castle, you're tired." I nodded sleepily and we rode back to the castle. I stepped off the broom and went inside. Draco smiled at me and said "Goodnight Rose. I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and sleepily closed the window and made my way to my bed. Once I was sure Draco was gone I changed and fell into my bed. I fell into a sleep filled with dreams with sparkling lakes and brooms.

_Heyy guys! I finished 4 chapters for you guys just last night! It took me forever but it's been nearly a month since i last uploaded I think. I absolutely loved writing these last few chapters, they were so much fun and i loved the broomstick scene that I just wrote, I've been planning it for months! Anyway this past month has been crazy. i was failing algebra and i was so busy trying to do extra credit for algebra and do all my other school work, i had no time to write at all! But i get out of school on June 5th, so I'll be updating this story a lot more. I actually want to try and finish this story before June 5th because my friend wants to read the second book and wants my copy but i only have 1 copy! And of course, it's the one im using to write this story. Sooo, you should expect a lot more update. I love you all and all of you reading, and favoriting my stories really inspires me to write. Review, review, review please :)_

_~Drew_


	10. Chapter 10

October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey was swamped with tall the sudden cold and flues. Luckily neither I, Draco or Harry, Ron, or Hermione had caught it yet. Hagrid's pumpkins were growing bigger than ever and quidditch was going great, although Harry's mood was dampening along with the rain. A few days before Halloween he came back to the common room, drenched in mud.

He rushed out his story about flinch and then told us about Sir Nicholas's death day party. "Not many living people could say they've been to a death day party! It'll be fascinating!" I laughed as Ron grumbled "Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" Ron was grumpy because he was only half-way through his potions homework that was due tomorrow. I excused myself and went to find Draco, we had decided to try and find the room of requirements, and since we got distracted the weekend we thought we would look for it.

We met in the library and then set out to the third floor. "Come on, I think it's on the third floor." For an hour we walked around, saying 'We need somewhere to hang out in secret' in our minds, over and over. Finally we got to the end, and Draco was almost fed up. "Rose! We've been at this for an hour! You must have mistaken, maybe it's somewhere else!" but he shut up when a door appeared. I smirked at him and opened the door. We stepped inside and stared in awe at the surrounding scene. The walls were crowded with bookshelves, for every subject, and their was a couch and beanbag chairs. There was a table where we could do our work, we smiled at each other and we set off to explore the bookcases. There were all my favorite books and books that seemed to cover everything, it was like paradise! I grabbed a random book off the shelf and went and sat down on the couch, Draco was quick to follow sitting down next to me.

Soon we were both entranced with our books, and somehow I ended up with my head in his lap and falling asleep. When I woke up I opened my eyes to a smiling Draco, playing with my hair. "Hey you," I muttered sitting up sleepily and yawning. "How long was I asleep?" He shrugged and said "Not long, 30 minutes or so. I think it's time to get back to our dorms before we get in trouble." I nodded and we left the room, the door slowly shrank and I said "Draco this is where we have to start meeting, it's awesome!" he nodded and said "We'll met in the library first then come here."

I smiled and we walked together until we had to go our separate ways. "See you tomorrow." I said, waving as I walked to the Gryffindor dorms. I got back to the dorms with only time to spare. Hermione was the only one up and she smiled as I walked in. "Hard day at the library?" she asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, I was studying for the transfiguration test." She nodded and closed her book, leaning in. "Rose I have to talk to you about something." I looked at her nervously and said "What?" she sighed and said "I've just been noticing, how… odd Malfoy's been acting, around you I mean." I tried to remain calm as she continued "I mean the whole grabbing thing and he was teasing you the other day in potions!" oh I remember what she was talking about.

_**FLASHBACK**_

We were in potions and I had to sit next to Draco and Harry and Ron. I was between them really; I already knew it would be trouble. For the first couple minutes we worked silently but then Draco leaned into me and muttered "Do you need any help, Weasley? Those frog guts can be pretty hard to cut." I rolled my eyes at him and said "No thanks malfoy, I can do it myself." He nodded and said "Oh really? Miss independent I see." He said, teasing me. Usually I would have laughed but Harry and Ron were glaring at him. "Stay away from her malfoy!" hissed Ron. "Yeah malfoy! Rose doesn't want to talk to you!" Harry said. Draco glared at them and said "Oh shut it scar face and weasel, I wasn't speaking to you! And how do you know what she wants? Maybe she likes talking to me." Harry and Ron were about to explode when Snape said "20 points from Gryffindor for interrupting the class!" he said, looked at Harry and Ron. Ron went pink but Harry just glared at him. They got back to work and I nudged Draco to do the same. He finally did, and stopped teasing me.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I shrugged at her and said "I think Malfoy's just trying to get to Harry and Ron, mostly Ron I think. He knows how protective Ron is and I think he's just trying to push is buttons." She looked grim and said "but Rose what if he … you know… likes you?" I stared at her, mouth wide open. "Are you crazy? Me? Malfoy hates me and my family, I mean, im a Weasley. Hermione what has gone to your head?" I forced the words out but I kinda spoke the truth, I knew that Draco didn't like me that way, we were only best friends. Hermione shook her head and said "Fine Rose, believe what you want. But I have a bad feeling about him, just… be careful around him, please." I nodded and Hermione got up and went to bed. I must tell Draco to be more careful, Hermione was starting to catch on. I smiled at the memory from last week that was still fond in my memory.

_**FLASHBACK**_

I ran from Hagrid's hut, trying to get out of the pouring rain. I had gone alone this time and right after I left, it started pouring down rain! I almost slipped and I found I was soaking wet, I sighed as I shivered, and I was going to get a bad cold after this. All of the sudden I felt the rain stop around me, but it was still raining. Confused I looked up and saw Draco on his broomstick, soaring just a bit above me, holding an umbrella.

"Draco!" I said. He smiled and said "Thought you might need this. I laughed and he lowered himself down to the ground. "Want a lift? He asked. I nodded and he let me. On we soared back to the castle; I held the umbrella so we didn't get wet. He dropped me off and I kissed his cheek saying "Thanks! I'll meet you later, but first I have to change out of these wet clothes!" I said, shivering. He nodded and soared back into the rainy sky. I watched for a minute before going back inside and changing into fresh robes, and drying my hair.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I smiled at the memory, the feeling of warmth crashing through me. Draco was the sweetest; he always was doing things like that for me. That's how I can look past all the horrible things he says or does to Harry, Ron, Hermione or my family or just to people, because I know the real him, im really the only one who does. And the real him is amazing and sweet and just the best, the things he does and says are just a front he puts up, because he doesn't want people knowing how soft, or at least softer than he really is. I guess in some ways its wrong, and I shouldn't like him, but what am I supposed to do?

I don't really understand how you could hate him. I guess I only feel like that because of all the sweet and wonderful things he say and does for me, I really can't help it, and I just kinda melt when he's around. And don't get me started on when im mad at him. All he has to do is flash his charming smile or do something sweet and well, I can't stay mad at him. I wondered if what Hermione said was true. I wonder if he does like me like that, what if he did? What if I like him like that? The thought worried me; I don't want that to ruin our friendship. I brushed it off, reminding myself that I and Draco were just best friends, nothing more. I sighed and went up the steps, changing and flopping down on the bed. I fell asleep before my head even touched the pillows.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Halloween, I started to regret telling Harry I would go to Sir Nicholas's death day party, I mean everyone was so excited about the feast and everything looked great. I told Draco about it and he laughed but quickly stopped and promised he'd bring me food to our secret spot afterwards, when he saw my glare. And Hermione was making it worse. "A promise is a promise." She would say bossily. Luckily the conversation that had gone on about Draco had disappeared and Hermione acted as if it never happened, which I was grateful for. So at 7 o'clock on Halloween, all four of us headed down to the dungeons. The passageway leading to Sir Nicholas's party had been lined with candles, though the effect was far from cheerful; and the temperature seemed to drop with every step we took.

"Do we have to go?" I muttered and Hermione glared at me saying "You promised you would come." I rolled my eyes but continued to walk through the depressing passageway until we got to the door. The sound coming from inside though was horrible; it sounded like a thousand nails on a chalkboard! I bit my lip and winced, cowering under the sound. I had always hated that noise; it made me shudder and wince. "Is that supposed to be music?" Ron whispered. We opened the door to see Sir Nicholas's standing and we went over to him. "My dear friends," he said mournfully. "Welcome, welcome…so pleased you could come…"he swept off his hat and bowed us to enter the rest of the party, if you would even call it that.

Ghosts were all dancing to the horrible depressing music and no one looked happy, our breath was coming out as mist, it was like being in a freezer. "Shall we have a look around?" suggested harry. I nodded and Ron whispered "make sure not to step through anyone." I nodded and we set off to the edge of the dance floor. We passed a group of gloomy nuns, a ragged ghost wearing chains, and the fat fair, who was a cheerful Hufflepuff ghost, who was talking to a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead, and the bloody Barron, the sytherin ghost.

"Oh no! Oh no, turn back. I don't want to talk to moaning Myrtle –" harry looked confused and said "Who?" I sighed and said "She haunts the toilets in the girl's bathroom on the first floor, she's a bit sensitive." I said. "The bathrooms been out of order all year because she keeps flooding it when she has her tantrums. I never went in there anywhere if I could avoid it; it was hard to pee when she was wailing at you." I nodded and agreement and we turned away. "Look food!"' Ron said, heading straight towards the table. We approached it eagerly but in the next moment, we froze, horrified. The smell was disgusting. Large, rotten fish were laid on handsome silver platters; cakes, burned charcoal black, were heaped on slavers; there was a great maggoty haggis, a slab of cheese covered in fury green mold and, in pride of place, an enormous, gray cake in the shape of a tombstone, with tar icing forming words. It was truly horrifying and disgusting.

I watched in amazement though, when a ghost approached the table, crouched low, and walked through with his mouth held wide so that it passed through one of the stinking salmon. "Can you taste it if you walk through it?" asked harry. The ghost looked at us sadly and said in a gloomy voice "Almost" and then he drifted away. "I expect they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavor," she said knowingly, holding her noise. "Can we move? I feel sake." Ron said. We barley turned around though before a little man swooped down suddenly from under the table and came to a halt midair before us.

"Hello Peeves." I said cautiously. Unlike the ghosts around us, Peeves the Poltergeist was the very reverse of pale and transparent. He was wearing a bright orange party hat, a revolving bow tie, and s broad grin on his wide, wicked face. "Nibbles?" he asked sweetly, holding out a bowl with peanuts covered in mold in it. I turned my head away and gagged "No thanks." He turned to Hermione and said "Heard you talking about poor Myrtle," peeves said, his eyes dancing. "Rude you was about poor Myrtle." He took a deep breath and bellowed "OY! MYRTILE!" Hermione looked distressed as she said "Oh no Peeves don't tell her what I said, she'll be really upset," she tried franticly to stop him. "I didn't mean it! I don't mind her – oh hello Myrtle." The squat ghost of a girl had glided over, with her glum face and her black hair and glasses; she was a sad sight to see. "Hello Myrtle." I said politely.

She looked at me, suspicious but focused back on Peeves. "What?" she asked sulkily. "How are you Myrtle?" Hermione said, in a falsely bright voice. "It's nice to see you out of the toilets." Myrtle sniffed and peeves said "Miss Granger was just talking about you –" Hermione interrupted him saying "I was just saying – saying – how nice you look tonight." Hermione glared at Peeves and Myrtle eyes Hermione suspiciously. "You're making fun of me" she said, silver tears welling up into her eyes. I sighed and Hermione sputtered out "No – Honestly – didn't I just say how nice Myrtle looked tonight?" she asked us, elbowing Ron and Harry in the ribs. "Oh yeah –" they said and I rolled my eyes. "Of course she was Myrtle." I said. "Don't lie to me!" Myrtle gasped, tears now flooding down her face. "D' you think I don't know what people say behind my back about me? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!" peeves laughed and hissed "You forgot pimply." Into her ear.

Myrtle burst into anguished sobs and fled the dungeons, peeves shooting after he shouting "Pimply! Pimply!" I sighed and Hermione said "Oh dear." Then Sir Nicholas came floating through the crowd, "Enjoying yourselves?" I didn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded while the others said "Oh, yes" Sir Nicholas looked around and said "Nice turnout this year," he looked proud as he said "The wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent... Oh it's nearly time for my speech; I better go warn the orchestra…" The orchestra though, stopped playing at that very moment. Everyone turned silent, and then a haunting horn was blown from somewhere and people started applauding. PH here we go." I heard Nicholas mutter bitterly. Harry started to clap as well but stopped when he saw the look on Nicholas's face. Through the dungeon wall burst a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by a headless horseman. The horse's galloped to the middle of the dance floor and halted, rearing and plunging.

At the front of the pack was a large ghost who held his bearded head, under his arm. The ghost got off his horse and smashed his head back on his neck, roaring "Nick! How are you? Head still hanging in there?" he roared with laughter. "Welcome Patrick." Said nick stiffly. "Live 'uns!" said Sir Patrick, spotting us and giving a huge fake jump that cause his head to roll off. I rolled my eyes and glared at this ghost. "Very amusing." Said Sir Nicholas, darkly. The head on the floor said "Don't mind nick! He's still upset we won't let him join the hunt! But I mean to say – look at the fellow –" I stepped in saying "I think Sir Nicholas is very frightening! And you Sir need to get off your high horse, or low in this case." I wrinkled my nose at the head on the floor. The ghost just laughed at me. Nicholas tried to get order and start his speech but the members of the headless hunt were having none of that.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I snuck out the back, not being able to bear this party for another minute. "Pudding might not be finished yet." Ron said hopefully, leading the way towards the steps. I sighed, relieved to be out of the cold dungeon. Harry suddenly stumbled into a halt, we looked at him in surprise but he was plying us no mind. He clutched at the stone while and seemed to be straining to hear something. "Harry, what are you–" he shushed me and said "It's the voice again – shut up for a minute." I looked at him widely and noticed Ron and Hermione were comparing glances. "Listen!" harry hissed and we froze.

He didn't say anything for a moment then yelled "This way!" causing me to jump. He's mental! Then he started running and we had no choice but to follow him. "It's going to kill someone!" he yelled. I stared at him in horror as he ran and ran. When he finally stopped I hissed "What are you on about harry? Have you gone mental?" Then Hermione gasped and harry said "Look." Gravely. Something was shining on the wall ahead. We approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flickering flames.

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS AS BEEN OPENED. ENIEMES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**_

"It's written in blood!" I gasped. Ron looked under it and said "What's that?" we edged closer and saw a Mrs. Norris the cat hanging by a torch bracket. None of us moved for a minute before Ron said "Let's get out of here!" harry looked at the cat and said "Shouldn't we try and help –" but o shook my head and said "Trust me harry, we don't want to be found here." But it was too late. A rumble, as though distant thunder, told us that the feat was over and the student were coming.

From all the corridors the students filled in, but froze when they saw us and the blood and cat. I stepped away and tried to blend with the crowd. Everyone was silent until Draco pushed out from the crowd and said "Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next mudblood's!" I gasped as I looked at him; his usually palled face was flushed with excitement. I felt sick, I had no idea what was going on, but the way he said you'll be next, told me that it wasn't good.


End file.
